Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor substrate having two different type thin film transistors on the same substrate, and a display using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, as the information society is developed, the requirements of displays for representing information are increasing. Accordingly, various flat panel displays (or ‘FPD’) are developed for overcoming many drawbacks of the cathode ray tube (or ‘CRT’) which is heavy and bulky. The flat panel display devices include the liquid crystal display device (or ‘LCD’), the plasma display panel (or ‘PDP’), the organic light emitting display device (or ‘OLED’) and the electrophoresis display device (or ‘ED’).
The display panel of a flat panel display may include a thin film transistor substrate having a thin film transistor allocated in each pixel region arrayed in a matrix manner. For example, the liquid crystal display device (or ‘LCD’) displays images by controlling the light transmissivity of the liquid crystal layer using the electric fields. The OLED displays images by forming an organic light emitting diode at each pixel disposed in a matrix.
As a self-emitting display device, the organic light emitting diode display device (OLED) has the merits that the response speed is very fast, the brightness is very high and the view angle is large. The OLED using the organic light emitting diode having the good energy efficiencies can be categorized into the passive matrix type organic light emitting diode display (or PMOLED) and the active matrix type organic light emitting diode display (or AMOLED).
As the developments of personal appliances are more prevailed, portable and/or wearable devices are actively developed. To apply the display device for the portable and/or wearable device, the display device must have the characteristics of the low power consumption. However, using the technology associated with the display device developed to date, there is a limit to implement a low power consumption.